


Surprise, Surprise

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris surprises Barry at his crime lab. My submission for Westallen Smut Week: Wet Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know this sucks but I had to give you guys something since I helped organize this week. Just think along the lines of "Practicing what you preach." This is days late, but better late than never.

Iris had Barry on her mind a lot that day for some reason. She loved that nerd more than she could say.

She loved how doting he had always been. She thought that was just how every guy treated their best friend. She now knew that he was in love with her, but she decided that Barry would've still treating her kindly even if he wasn't in love with her. Now their relationship had them more than friends and that excited Iris. She was excited about where her relationship with her favorite guy would go. She adored that adorable nerd and couldn't wait to enhance her romance with him. She started thinking of him more and decided she would pay Barry a visit.

She wanted to go down on Barry in his crime lab.

Seemed like a fun thing to do that would sure like. She figured it was payback for all the times he went down on her. He was eager as hell to please her. Especially with his vibrating skills. She didn't have those kinds of abilities, but she did have skills.

And she was going to show him.

She faked sick at work so she'd sure surprise Barry. She almost sprinted to her car. She arrived from her reporter job at Central City Picture News to home and went up to her bedroom. She went to her chest of drawers and looked through her unmentionables. She found something really sexy. And red. Barry loved red.

Barry loved how she looked in red. Especially the red lipstick would she put on because he loved her lips.

He loved her other lips, but that's another matter.

She showered and changed into the sexy red panty and bra set. She added red pumps as well. She would wear her trench coat. And nothing else. He deserved a surprise, and he was getting a surprise.

Iris was glad that it was crisp outside and she could get away with wearing that coat. She hoped she wasn't going to interrupt him doing something important at work. She knew Barry would not care and would push it aside and get into what she wanted to do. She drove to Barry's job with a smile on her face. She parked and looked at her reflection in her rearview mirror. She knew she looked sexy. She walked through the front doors of the police station. She greeted a few people because she had been there several times before, considering her father and Barry worked there. She walked through the lobby and prayed that she didn't see her father. That would be awkward. Luckily she didn't and headed for the stairs leading up to his crime lab. She really hoped that he was in there and not out at a crime scene because that would ruin the surprise.

Iris stopped at the door of the crime lab. She saw him sitting there, apparently engrossed in looking at his computer screen. "Hey, Barry."

Barry looked shocked to see her. "Iris? What are you doing here?" He wonders.

Iris slid the lab door closeed and made sure she locked his office door and walked over to him. "I came to surprise you." She says and opens her trench coat.

Barry's face lit up and his eyes danced like they did when he first saw her naked. "A surprise? For me? What kind of surprise?" He asks in a child like voice. He loves that she came to surprise him. He was instantly glad that he wasn't working with anything gross or hazardous, and just going over files on his computer.

"Yes. One you'll like."

"Why aren't you at work?" He asks.

"I got sick." She answers slyly. She took her trench coat off and let it drop to the floor. She walked over to him and pulled his chair out. She sat on his lap and started to stroke him through his pants.

"Really?" He asks almost in shock.

"Yes." She says and smiles at him as she continues to stroke.

"What if someone catches us?"

"I locked the door. But what if they do? They'll just be jealous that you're getting a blow job and they're not." Iris says.

Barry knew better than to even consider mentioning Joe. Joe would surely kill him, if he caught him and Iris doing that. He put that out of his mind quickly when she got on her knees in front of him and stroked him through his pants. The look on his face was priceless when he realized what she came to do. There's nothing but seduction in Iris' eyes as she stroked him more and smiled. She starts to unbuckle his belt and his pants slowly and opened them up to gain better access to his boxers. She reached in and pulled his growing erection from his boxers. She didn't want him to get hard too fast because she wanted to do that. Plus he was the fastest man alive, so she had to move quickly. She again smiled up at him as she slowly takes his penis into her hand. She decided that she wanted him exposed more so that she could see everything so she tugged and his pants and pulled them down to his knees. She takes in the glorious sight of his slightly erect member waiting for attention in front of her. She felt extremely naughty as she just placed a kiss to his thigh, extremely turning Barry on to see her red lipstick in that area. He was already having a hard time believing that she was there in his lab ready to give him the surprise of all surprises. She took her hand and cupped his balls and then she takes her other hand and rubs her finger along the tip. She watches his reaction as she slowly takes the tip into her mouth.

He started to vibrate from excitement. Something Iris was used to by now. He really couldn't help himself.

Barry forced his eyes to stay open as he watched her head move up and down. He prayed that he didn't blow too fast so that he could enjoy it. It felt really good and it was blowing his mind that Iris was giving him a blow job in his crime lab. He thought that it and she were so hot that he wanted to hurry up and release and then get inside of her. He thought about how good her inner walls felt gripping his penis when they were having sex. He drifted back to focusing on the activity at hand. It was feeling increasingly good to him. "Iris...wow...Iris." Barry says as he gripped the arms of his chair. He closes his eyes momentarily as he leans his head back in the chair. He was completely satisfied and a little overwhelmed by the feel of her mouth wrapped around him. He gripped the arms more as he just felt her tongue licking him up and down and he jerked as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and covering the rest with her hand as the other one continues to cup his balls. She takes him out of her mouth briefly as she licks along the length of his penis again before returning to her previous actions by putting him back into her mouth. She deep-throated him and that sent Barry over the edge. She completely made him lose control as he tells her, "Shit, Iris. I'm about to blow." He suddenly explodes into her mouth before she releases him. He didn't think he could focus mentally or physically after that.

She finally finished and just tried to pull his pants up. She looked up at him and smiled again. "You need to stand up, Barry." Iris says in a sultry tone.

He stared deep into her eyes. "I don't think I can after that." He admits truthfully.

Iris giggled and that made his drooling penis quiver. "You're going to have to try. You can't work with your pants down." She says.

"I can if you stay." He says and grins at her.

She stood up and seeing her in that red was doing something to him. "I wish I could stay, but you know I can't. You don't need to lose your job over another job you had in your lab with your girlfriend. My work here is done." Iris says and tugs on him to stand him up.

He kissed her deeply once he was fully standing and was getting harder by the second. Iris felt it brush against her as he pulled her close and grabbed her ass. "Shit. I'm hard again." He says and goes to kiss her again. "Are you sure you don't want to do...more?" He asks eagerly once he breaks the kiss.

Iris smiled at him. "Of course I want to do more. But later. This was just a treat for you." She kissed him again and breaks the kiss and bends down to pull up his boxers and pants. She adjusted his pants and redid his belt. She walked over to get her trench coat and put it on with Barry following her with his eyes. "Bye, Barry." She says before she heads for the door and leaves.

She took out her small makeup bag and refreshed her lipstick before leaving the precinct and headed for her car.

A mischievous grin on her face the entire way.


End file.
